The future is not clear
by Bella-TorettoO'conner
Summary: Un matrimonio con una diferencia de diez años, él 28 y ella 18. Ambos se aman con locura, ambos se han dicho sus mayores miedos en la vida... ¿O no todos? Éramos felices, todo era amor... ¿En qué momento se derrumbo?
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: El futuro no está claro.

Summary: Un matrimonio con una diferencia de diez años, él 28 y ella 18. Ambos se aman con locura, ambos se han dicho sus mayores miedos en la vida... ¿O no todos?

Éramos felices, todo era amor... ¿En qué momento se derrumbo?

Primer historia. Espero que sea de su agrado que les guste como a mi me gusta escribir. Dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias, tomatazos, elogios o con lo que qui

* * *

eran. Solo les pediré que no insulten.

-Bella. ¿Amor?-Me llama Christian desde la entrada de la casa, yo estoy acabando de prender las velas cuando el entra en el comedor. Lo veo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad cuando ha visto toda la decoración.-¿Que celebramos?

Me pregunta y yo me acerco a él, me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con mucho amor y alegría. No puedo estar mas feliz. Mis sueños se están cumpliendo poco a poco.

Él me devuelve el beso mas intenso que yo, me separo de él y le sonrió. Él ,e pregunto que celebramos, pues tiene que saber que celebramos. Tomo la carta que le he escrito y se la doy.

-Mmmm... Es demasiado misterio.-Yo me encojo de hombros poniendo cara de niña buena. Él abre la carta despacio y después la saca.-'Eres la persona mas sorprendente de mi vida. Eres lo único hermoso que tengo en ella, y gracias a ti tendré otra cosa hermosa...Vamos hacer papás'a-Termina de leer la carta y sus ojos se abren mucho, pienso que va a decir algo sobre el bebé. Pero se que no es así cuando él levanta la vista y veo odio, ira y miedo en sus ojos. En lugar de felicidad y emoción.

-¿No te alegras?-Digo con un poco de desconcierto.-Seremos padres...

-Ya vi.-Dice con enojo en la voz, yo lo miro sin comprender.-¿No te cuidaste?-Me pregunta, no entiendo nada.

-Si... Pero recuerda que me puse mal hace un mes, y los medicamentos pudieron impedir que la pastilla hiciera su efecto.-Sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro, me siento mal de repente. Me toma del brazo fuertemente.

-¿Pastillas?-Me dice con los dientes apretados, yo asiento.-Te dije que te pusieras la inyección. No unas simples pastillas.-Me pega mas a su cuerpo.-¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Cierto?!-Grita y yo niego asustada por su reacción.-¡No te creo. Se que hiciste todo esto para amarrarme, para asegurarte un futuro.!-Me vuelve a gritar y me suelta haciendo que casi caiga al suelo.

-Christian yo te amo, ya estamos casados . ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te quiero amarrar a mi?-Digo cohiba.-Yo no haría nada para amarrarte a mi, te amo. Te amo, y este bebé es una bendición. Es uno de mis mayores sueños.

-¡Pero no el mío!-Ahora entiendo su reacción.-¡Debes abortarlo!-Mi cara se desfigura haciendo que entre en shock.

-!¿Abortarlo?¡-Preguntó como estupida, pero no puedo evitarlo es imposible que Christian me diga algo así, él no lo haría me niego a creerlo. No dijo eso, no lo hizo.

-!¿Eres estupida o que? Abortarlo, sacar a esa cosa de ti. No lo quiero, no quiero ser padre en estos momentos¡

Christian nunca me había gritado de es manera, y mucho menos me había dicho una grosería. Realmente esta muuuy enojado. Estoy tan en shock que no se en que momento empiezo a llorar, solo siento como mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos a mares. No abortare, no le haré eso a nuestro bebé

-No, no lo haré. Es mi bebé y se que será duro al inicio pero lo superaremos juntos. Podremos superar est...

-!Con un demonio Isabella. No quiero ser padre.¡-Me grita fuertemente y me vuelve a tomar del brazo, esta vez mas suave.-!Somos jóvenes, tú más que yo. Podemos solucionar este tropiezo. Podemos volver a intentarlo en unos cuantos años mas. Cuando tu seas mas madura.-Niego fuertemente con la cabeza¡

-!Mientras tanto ¿Que?¡-Le grito a la cara.-¡Lo aborto y ya esta todo solucionado ¿Eso crees?. Te amo, pero no matare a mi hijo solo porque a ti se te da la idea. O solo porque no quieres ser padre a esta edad.¡

-!Bueno, si me amaras lo harías. Abortarías, es la prueba de amor que yo te pido¡

-!No es una prueba de amor, esto no es amor. Y no lo haré Christian, no abortare a nuestro hijo.¡-Él me suelta pero sin tanta brusquedad como antes, no hemos parado de gritarnos todo lo que hemos dicho.

-!Mira Isabella, harás lo que yo te digo. Mañana mismo abortaras a ese niño o si no me conocerás tal y como soy¡-Me asusto inmediatamente, lo he visto enojado cuando no logra hacer un gran negocio, lo he visto gritarle a Taylor cuando no hace algo bien. Lo he visto enojado con sus asistentes y la gente con la que trabaja y Christian enojado si que da miedo, y no quiero que saque su furia conmigo.

-No me hagas esto, por favor.-Le suplico y él sonríe de manera macabra, sabe cuales son mis puntos débiles. Y el que quiera desquitarse conmigo es uno de ellos.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer. O lo abortas o...

-¡Te odiare con toda mi alma si me obligas a hacerlo. Lo haré te odiare tanto que cada que escuche tu nombre te voy a despreciar como si no hubiera mañana eso tenlos e segu...

-!CÁLLATE¡-Me interrumpe con un fuerte grito, me encojo en mi lugar pero no por su grito. Si no por su siguiente acción levanta la mano amenazadoramente. Él se detiene al verme encogida en mi lugar, mis manos están protegiendo mi vientre y mis ojos lo miran fijamente. Sus ojos de furia pasan a desconcierto y después a preocupación. Yo llora descontroladamente, no puedo creer que Christian estuvo a punto de dañarme físicamente.-Bella...-Intenta decir pero yo salgo corriendo a nuestra habitación puedo escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mi. Pero soy más rápida que él, así que logró entrar antes que él al cuarto, me quedo en medio de la habitación mientras la veo fijamente. De un momento a otro Escucho como me empieza a pedir que abra la puerta, primero tranquilo con suaves toques de puerta y después la empieza a patear.-Isabella, con un demonio. Abre esta puerta.-Me grita desde el otro lado, siento que de un momento a otro la puerta se va a romper y ruego a dios porque alguien controle a Christian antes que eso suceda. Al ver que nadie llega a salvarme y ver como Christian abre la puerta de una patada decido hacer lo único que me viene a la mente, rogarle que se vaya y que no me lastime.

-¡déjame por favor, te lo suplico! No me hagas daño ni a mi, ni a mi bebé-Le pido cuando veo que se acerca con detenimiento hacia mi. Mis palabras hacen que se detenga, me ve con nostalgia. No dice nada pero sale del cuarto. Yo me limito a ver como se va, me siento tranquila hasta que escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Se ha ido, estoy a salvo al menos por esta noche. Solo esta noche.

Después de lo que parece una hora me muevo, me dirijo hacia el armario y saca mi diario del cajón de ropa interior, me dirijo hacia el estudio de Christian me siento en la silla negra de Christian. Tomo una de las plumas de su cajón y abro mi diario justo en donde me quede. Empiezo a escribir. Plasmo todos mis miedo a Christian.

_**1 de Diciembre del 2014**_

_**A dos semanas antes de cumplir tres meses de casados le he dicho a Christian sobre mi embarazo, él no se lo ha tomado para nada bien, hemos discutido de una manera muy grosera. Me ha dicho que si no lo aborto lo voy a conocer como realmente es, me a intentado pegar. Temo por la vida de mi bebé, temo porque Christian le ponga algo a mi comida y yo no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo. Que me de un té de hierbas para abortar.**_

_**Hoy gracias al señor no me ha pasado nada... ¿Pero y los otros días? ¿Podré decir lo mismo en otros días.**_

POV CHRISTIAN:

¿Porque no lo entiende? ¿Porque no entiende que yo no quiero hijos? ¿Que no es momentos de niños? Yo quiero darle el mundo entero, viajar con ella. Ser durante unos dos o tres años solo ella y yo. Y ahora tendré que cambiar todos mis planes por pañales, estar despierto en la madrugada, berrinches todo el día. Isabella ya no va a querer estar en la intimidad conmigo por ese mocoso, ya no va a querer hacer nada. Maldito mocoso, todavía no nace y ya me esta arruinando la vida. Tengo que hacerle a entender a Isabella que lo mejor para nosotros es que el aborte. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos, hacer que Isabella aborte será imposible. Ya se aferró a la idea de ser madre y cuando se aferra a algo, no se lo puedes quitar.

Saco el celular de mi abrigo, me voy a la lista de contacto y me aparece el nombre que tanto busco. Ana Steele. Marco su numero y espero a que me conteste.

-¿Ya te dejo diez minutos?-Me contesta ella al tercer timbrazo, desde que me case con Bella no la he visto.

-Voy a tu departamento-No espero a que me contesto, solo cuelgo y doy a todo lo que da el carro.

Llego a la casa de Anastasia en menos de diez minutos, ella me recibe en pijama. Se ve tan adorable como cuando se quedaba en mi casa a hacer sus pijamadas con Isabella y Mia.

-¿Que sucedió?-Me pregunta al ver mi cara se nota la preocupación, le pido que me deje pasar y ella accede casi de inmediato. Ella se pone a preparar café, mientras tanto le cuento todo lo que me paso el día de hoy. Ella se sorprende que Isabella no supiera de mi deseo de no tener hijos.

-Se lo iba a decir esta misma noche, pero ella se me adelanto.-Termino la historia y ella me ve con lastima. Y después con amor.

-Pues para decir que te ama, no te conoce muy bien.-Me dice y se empieza a subir arriba de mi.-Yo siempre supe que no querías ser padre.

-Si, lo se.

-Y se que uno de tus motivos era porque no ibas a poder tocar a Isabella durante el embarazo. Sería muy incomodo tener relaciones con una panza de por medio.-Me empieza a besar el cuello.-Por suerte yo no estoy embarazada. Y podría ser de utilidad mientras Isabella esta embarazada-Se a lo que va Anastasia, pero en estos momentos solo tengo cabeza para Bella el niño - ¿Que deseas?

-En estos mismos momentos desearía que ese niño se muera.-Susurro mientras siento como ella toca mi polla y besa mi cuello a la vez.

-¿Y ahora?-Mi polla empieza a despertar bajo sus caricias, ella quiere que la folle duro y sin compromiso, como cuando lo hacíamos cuando Bella estaba con Mia en Londres. La tomo de su trasero y la levanto junto conmigo.

-Follarte.

Junto mis labios con los de ella y nos hundimos en un beso duro y sexual.

...

POV Narrador:

Y sin saberlo Christian había firmado un futuro lleno de lagrimas y dolor. E Isabella estaba marcando su propia condena.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 de Diciembre del 2014**

**Hace dos días cumplimos tres meses de casado. Como supuse Christian no estuvo. Ese día ni siquiera llego a dormir, y desde entonces solo lo veo cuando se va al trabajo. **

**Ya no dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Él mismo le dijo a Gail que moviera sus cosas al cuarto de invitados, cada día lo noto más distante, se rehúsa a hablar sobre el bebé y sobre nuestro matrimonio. Eso me entristece, ya que hace dos días también fue mi primer ultrasonido en donde el doctor me dijo que tendré gemelos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Gemelos! **

Cierro mi diario cuando escucho la puerta de mi cuarto se abre, levanto rápido la cabeza y me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Christian. Mis ojos se abren muy grandes, en estos días él no había venido a mi cuarto ninguna sola vez. Por lo que si es una sorpresa verlo por aquí el día de hoy, ya que hoy es el aniversario de sus padres.

Me muerdo el labio al ver que lleva la corbata que utilizo en nuestra boda. Me sonrojo al recordar que es con la misma con la que me amarro las manos a los 16 años.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Christian?—Le pregunto con curiosidad

\- Isabella, mi madre me acaba de llamar-Asiento sin entender nada-Le dije que no ibas a asistir al evento, ella se ha molestado y me ha preguntado que es lo que tienes. Le he dicho que te dolía la cabeza- Lo miro con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa en los labios- Me ha dicho que no es cierto. Que tú hablaste con ella en la mañana y le dijiste que no asistirías porque no te sentirías cómoda invadiendo mi espacio familiar.- La sonrisa de mis labios desaparece. Se supone que Grace no diría nada de eso a Christian, me muerdo el labio de preocupación- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Haras que mi madre sospeche de que algo sucede entre nosotros.- Me dice acercándose a la cama, el miedo recorre mi columna vertebral.

-Grace no tendría que sospechar nada, ya que estamos "bien". Bueno, eso le dijiste a tus abuelos la semana pasada- Su semblante se oscurece por completo. Me levanto de la cama al ver que da otro paso asía mi.

-Escuchaste mi platica- No es una pregunta es una afirmación. Levanto el mentón sin demostrar mi miedo, aunque se que por dentro estoy temblando- Son asuntos privados, y ya habíamos hablado de eso, no puedes escuchar mis platicas, no puedes ver mi correo electrónico, no…

-No puedo marcarle a nadie, no puedo salir de la casa sin tu permiso, no puedo entrar en la cocina, no puedo utilizar mi celular delante de ti, no puedo hablar cuando tu estas hablando, no puedo llamarte al trabajo, no puedo ir a tu oficina sin tu permiso, no puedo ir a cenar con mis amigas- Lo volteo a ver- ¿Quieres que continúe?- Él se endereza mas si es posible haciendo que parezca de tres metros.

-Ese no es el punto, no quiero hablar de las cosas que tienes permitido hacer y cuales no.-Me dice y yo ruedo los ojos, noto como se acerca mas rápido a mi, no me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo tengo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, me toma del brazo un poco fuerte.- Quiero que estés lista en menos de diez minutos. Vas a ir y actuaremos como la pareja que todos creen que somos, actuaremos como el matrimonio que mi madre dice que somos, seremos perfectos esta noche. Demostraremos lo que todo el mundo cree que somos: El matrimonio mas famoso de todo Seattle que lucho contra la diferencias de edades, y mas allá de todos los limites inimaginables. ¿Quedo claro?- Me pregunta pegando mas mi cuerpo al de él, yo lo miro con total indiferencia. Sus ojos grises me ven con odio y rencor, solo veo una pequeña sombra de amor. Aprieta mas mi brazo.-¿Quedo claro?

-Mas claro no puede estar, Baby-Digo haciendo que se separe de sorpresa, hace mucho que ya no le decía así. Él mismo me dijo que ya no le dijera así.-Ahora sal para que me pueda cambiar.-Digo mientras abro el cajón de la mesa de noche que esta a lado de la cama, el cajón es bajo seguro; por lo que no me debo de preocupar si Christian lo intenta abrir. La llave solo la tengo yo. Dejo mi diario ahí adentro y después lo vuelvo a cerrar. Me giro hacia él de nuevo, noto que sigue en el mismo lugar que hace un rato. - Me vas a dejar cambiarme ¿Si o no?-Pregunto haciendo que el reaccione enseguida, me mira una ultima vez antes de salir. Ya no me dice nada, y no hace falta que lo diga, se lo que su silencio significa: "Apresúrate o te llevo como estés"

Respiro unas tres veces antes de comenzar a arreglarme, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar que lo que sucedió hace un año en estas fechas. Me vuelvo ha mi mesita de noche de nuevo y saco mi diario de hace un año.

**15 de Diciembre del 2013 **

**Hoy cumplen años de casados Grace y Carrick, hoy Christian y yo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. No se como se lo tomen, ya que soy menor y legalmente ellos son mis tutores. Solo espero que no se enojen con Christian ni conmigo, se que se enojaron cuando les dijimos que éramos pareja. Pero tal vez no se enojen, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos. Es todo o nada.**

A este punto mis lágrimas están siendo derramadas, hoy les daremos otra noticia. Bueno les daré otra noticia, Christian se enojo hace cuatro días cuado le dije que les diría a sus padres sobre el embarazo, pareciera que le enoja que su familia se entere que estamos formando la nuestra, pero se que se enoja porque él no quiere ser parte de nuestra familia, él no quiere que mis bebés nazcan. Tomo un fuerte respiro y tomo la decisión de empezar a arreglarme. Dejo el diario en mi mesa y pongo la llave. Es hora de empezar a arreglarme para el show.

POV CHRISTIAN.

-¿La vas a traer?-Me pregunta mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono, ella nunca se llevo bien con Bella. Siempre sintió que Bella le quitaba su lugar en la familia, y la cosa empeoro cuando me case con Bella.

-Es mi esposa.-Le digo y aunque no puedo verla se que ha rodado los ojos.

-Eso que. Ethan es mi novio y por la culpa de tu "esposita" ya no va a poder venir.-Me dice dándome a entender que la comida estaba contada- Christian no la traigas, no es parte de esta familia y nunca lo será-Me suplica con voz tierna.- Por favor, no creo que se sienta tan cómoda teniendo a Ana aquí- Ana y Mia son las mejores amigas, cosa que hace que Ana siempre este en las fiestas.

-Ana no tiene que incomodar a Isabella, se supone que Anastasia es tu mejor amiga.-Le digo y escucho su risa. Es la única de mi familia que sabe lo que sucede entre Ana y yo. Si mis padres se llegaran a enterar. Me matan, ellos adoran a Bella como una hija mas y eso se debe a que la criaron.- No se como fuiste tan hipócrita como para irte a Londres con Bella.

-Porque si me quedaba Isabella se hubiera regresado a la primer oportunidad, sin embargo el tenerme en Londres hizo que soportara mas.-Así que ella ideo todo para que Ana y yo estuviéramos juntos.-Mamà me esta buscando, nos vemos al rato.

-Te quiero.-Le digo y colamos. Me he pasado los últimos minutos hablando con ella, así que miro el reloj y noto que ya han pasado diez minutos desde que deje a Bella arreglándose. Estoy preparado para subir por ella cuando noto que sus tacones están bajando las escaleras. Salgo rápidamente del despacho y me acerco a las escaleras, ella ya se encuentra al pie de estas a espaladas a mi, trae puesto un vestido azul eléctrico que me deja ver su espalda, el vestido esta lleno de pequeñas piedras. Trae puesto unas sandalias de tacón con tiras, su cabello lo lleva agarrado en una coleta, gira su rostro hacia mi, su maquillaje es natural. Tal y como me gusta verla, noto que se siente incomoda al notar que la veo fijamente.

Noto que trae puesto su anillo de compromiso. Una piedra mas grande que el aro del anillo en el medio y a su alrededor pequeñas piedras, en su otro dedo trae la argolla de boda, la toma de la mano y ella se estremece ante mi toque, pero no retira la mano. Giro su mano para apreciar mejor el diseño de la argolla. Es un diseño que nosotros mismos diseñamos, es la argolla normal solo que tiene un pentagrama armónico a su alredor. A ambos nos gusta tocar el piano, por lo que el anillo significa "Nuestro amor es eterno como la música" Ella baja su mirada a nuestras manos y después quita su mano rápidamente. Mira hacia otro lado, sigo la dirección de su mirada y noto que mira el piano con nostalgia, en ese piano es donde tantas veces la hice mía.

\- Vamonos…-Me dice secamente y camina hacia la salida, ella misma abre la puerta haciéndome enojar. No puede abrir la puerta a menos que se le sea autorizado, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y ella gira a verme- He roto otra norma.-Me dice con desafío levantando una de sus cejas.- ¿Desataras toda tu furia contra mi?-Ya no aguanto mas y la tomo del cuello firmemente ella me mira con miedo y sorpresa.

-No me vuelvas a retar Isabella ¿Entiendes?-Le pregunto y le aprieto mas el cuello, ella intenta empujarme con sus manos. Ella empieza a jadear por aire, me mira con los ojos dilatados de suplica, es lo que me hace detenerme. Su mirada de suplica, miedo y decepción combinados. La suelto y ella cae al piso jadeando. Se toma el cuello y levanta su mirada, veo de nuevo sus ojos. Me demuestran lo mismo que vi hace unos segundos. Miro mis manos y después la miro a ella.

-Te entiendo, Christian. Te entiendo.- Dice con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y tocándose el cuello, puedo ver que empiezan a formarse hematomas. Escucho el las llantas del Audi acercarse, volteo y noto que Taylor al ver a Bella se estaciona como puede y se acerca a ayudarla a incorporarse,…-Estoy bien Taylor.-Trata de decir pero no puedo, sale como un horrible quejido.

Yo solo miro como ella me ve con miedo y desconcierto, me ve como mira a un desconocido. Se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente y se dirige al carro muy rápido, ni siquiera me ve. Taylor me con desconcierto, y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros. No quiero explicarle, intento abrir la puerta por donde Bella a entrado pero la ha cerrado con seguros, al intentar decirle que me abra pierdo el control y golpeo el vidrio. Taylor me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, veo mi puño y noto que esta rojo. Gracias a dios no es sangre, decido irme enfrente con Taylor . Miro el asiento de atrás y veo a Bella tapándose la cara y llorando desconsoladamente, algo se me revuelve en mi corazón. Siento que estoy rompiendo algo mas que su corazón… Su alma.

POV NARRADOR:

Bella comprendió en ese mismo momento que Christian había cambiando tanto en tan solo Quince Días Christian había cambiado tanto y había olvidado una promesa que le hizo hace mucho tiempo. "Yo soy la única persona que nunca te haría daño" . Pues felicidades Christian le has demostrado que a Bella _**Que quien olvida una promesa en tampoco tiempo, jamás le importo.**_

_**-.:-:-.-.-:-**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**16 de diciembre del 2014.**

**Ayer les dije a mi familia que estoy embarazada, mis suegros, Ethan, Elliot y Kate se tomaron muy bien mi embarazo, mientras que Mia y Ana soltaron enormes carcajadas de risa y soltaban despiadados comentarios de mí bebé. Solo se calmaron cuando Carrick se levanto furioso y las hizo callar. **

**Christian simplemente se quedo callado, pero con el ceño fruncido de enojo; su mano derecha estaba llena de vino y de sangre ya que había aplastado la copa con su mano. Me miraba furioso y con odio, por un momento sentí miedo. Pero todo se calmo rápidamente o eso creí, bueno eso digo pero para ser sincera no se a donde fue en la madrugada, ya que cuando llegamos a la casa él se fue. Y hasta ahora no se a donde fue.**

Cierro mi diario soltando un fuerte suspiro, esto es tan doloroso. No se ha donde ha ido y por alguna extraña razón se que no es a una junta de trabajo, no quiero pensar que me esta engañando, pero... ¿Si lo esta haciendo?¿Sera con alguien que yo conozca? ¿Quizás con alguien cercano a mi? Todas esas pregunta rondan mi cabeza una y otra vez, taladrando mi cerebro sin parar, ojo es mi cerebro no mi corazón. Pero puedo sentir como se empieza a sentir una fisura en mi corazón; y aunque es leve, es una fisura que se empieza a sentir, y se siente muy feo.

-Bella, ¿Quieres algo de comer?-Me pregunta Gail entrando a mi cuarto, volteo a ver a mi mesita de noche, el reloj marca las dos de la tarde. Me sorprendo, me he perdido el desayuno; se supone que no debo saltarme ninguna comida. Mucho menos el desayuno, no se como he podido estar pensando todo el día en que escribir en mi diario que ni si quiera me he preocupado en mis bebés.

-¿Porque no me avisaste que era tarde?-Le pregunto y me levanto de la cama, mi pijama consiste en un pantalón gris, una blusa de manga larga con una cinta gris y es realmente cómoda. Al destaparme siento un dolor en el vientre que me hace doblarme hacia delante.

-Bella, recuéstate querida-Me dice y me toma de uno de mi brazos.-Despacio, con mucho cuidado-Me dice y me acuesta con mucho cuidado, otro dolor me atraviesa el vientre volteo a ver a Gail con un expresión de dolor. Ella me mira con preocupación, se nota que nunca a estado en esta situación.

-Gail, llama a Edward.-Le digo y ella me mira con confusión.-Dile que venga lo mas pronto posible.-Se queda sin hacer nada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que un dolor demasiado fuerte me atraviesa haciéndome gritar, ella salta asustada y sus ojos se dilatan-Hazlo, Gail.-Digo con voz entrecortada mientras intento taparme con las sabanas. Gail sale corriendo y empieza a gritar a Taylor, o eso imagino ya que estoy intentando calmar mi dolor.

Uno, dos, tres respiraciones ondas y siento como mi dolor empieza a disminuir; empiezo a calmarme cada vez mas. Esto me esta ayudando, esta ayudando a mi bebé. Puedo sentirlo y lo se, mi bebé está tranquilo y yo también lo estaré. Tengo que tranquilizarme para que mi bebé este bien, tengo que hacerlo. Es lo ultimo que viene a mi mente antes de que todo se oscurezca y yo me desmaye totalmente.

POV CHRISTIAN.

Me termino de abrochar la camisa mientras veo a Anastasja solo cubierta con las sabanas de su cama, ella me sonríe con picardía y se muerde el labio. Ese gesto hace que me sienta culpable, Bella también se muerde el labio de esa manera, es un gesto de ambas y hace que me sienta mal.

Parece que Anastasia nota ese cambio en mi cara porque rápidamente se deja de morder el labio y se acerca a mi, se endereza en la cama dejando caer la sabana y me sonríe, enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella. Me empieza a besar sensualmente mientras separa una de sus manos y empieza a acariciar mi pecho por encima de la camisa, su acción me hace tensar, la única que puede tocarme de esa manera es Bella. Separo a Anastasia y ella hace un puchero adorable, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia ella me sonríe fingiendo ser una niña buena y se sienta en la cama con las piernas separadas... Dejándome apreciar su coño completamente depilado, me acerco a ella de manera peligrosa mientras me inclino ante la cama, ella me sonríe desde arriba. Su sonrisa no es tímida, ni siquiera es tierna, es demasiado sexual como para parecerme interesante, ella no es como mi Bella que con cada sonrisa suya me hace querer saber mas de ella, ella no es Bella.

El sonar de un celular me saca de mis pensamientos, y hace que pierda la concentración de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Me pongo recto mientras me levanto del suelo, me dirijo a la mesa de noche mi celular esta posado alado de una foto de Anastasia y yo juntos, no me provoca una sonrisa como lo hacen las fotos con Bella, agarro el celular y veo que se trata de Edward, contesto con un poco de confusión.

-Hola, Edward_-Anastasia levanta una de sus cejas, Edward no le cae muy bien que digamos.

-Christian-Responde a modo de saludo.-Necesito que trates de calmar a Bella, en su estado no es muy bueno que pase alteraciones-Me dice y me quedo en blanco ¿Que le sucede a Bella?

-No entiendo.

-¿no estás en tu casa? A Bella le esta doliendo mucho el vientre, me hablo Gail y me dijo que intento levantarse pero se doblo de dolor cuando lo hizo.-Me quedo congelado en mi lugar eso no es posible, Gail sabe que si algo malo le sucede a Bella me tiene que llamar a mi, "Idiota, hace dos semanas tu mismo pediste que no te informarán nada sobre Bella" Me recuerda mi subconsciente, yo me golpeo mentalmente por eso.

-Voy para allá.

-Okay, yo ya estoy en camino. Nos vemos allá.

Colgamos y después volteo a ver a Anastasia ella me mira con enojo, le había prometido pasar todo el día con ella. Pero eso no me es posible, ya que si falto a estar a lado de Bella, Edward se puede dar cuenta que algo esta mal. Me pongo el saco que esta en el piso, Anastasia me mira mal y yo le sonrió arrogantemente, sus berrinches son tan estupidos que me hacen reír. Me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, ella me mira haciendo pucheros con su boca. Yo me acerco a ella y la beso, el beso no es muestra de amor, simplemente es deseo y lujuria. En esto no hay amor, nos separamos y ella tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Vendrás en la noche?-Me pregunta y me empieza a sobar mi miembro por encima de mi pantalón, yo le sonrió y le separo la mano.

-No creo, Edward va a querer quedarse a cenar. Ya sabes como es.-Le digo y suelto su cintura, ella se tiende en la cama completamente desnuda.

-Me dijo gorda una vez, se como es-Dice y me sonríe con la sonrisa mas forzada que he visto jamás.

-¿No te gustaría cenar con nosotros?-Le pregunto y ella sonríe.

-Por supuesto que si, mas si va a estar tu amigo el afeminado y tu mujercita.-Yo le sonrió de igual manera

.-Okay, si es lo que quieres esta bien.-Le digo y salgo de la recamara, grito un nos vemos en la noche y salgo del departamento. Me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento y cuando estoy ahí subo a mi carro, suelto un fuerte suspiro y cierro los ojos. Es hora de ir con la mujer que amo y con mi "adorado" hijo.

POV BELLA:

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor, se que no he estado ni diez minutos inconsciente, pero se que ha sido el tiempo suficiente como para que Edward ya haya llegado. Levanto la vista hacia mi mesa de noche, me enderezo con sumo cuidado en la cama. Tomo la llave y abro el cajón , saco el diario de hace un año. Lo abro justo en el día en que nos encontramos hoy.

**16 de Diciembre del 2013**

**Christian y yo hemos ido a hablar con uno de sus amigos para que nos case, su nombre es Edward Cullen. Es doctor pero se crió en una familia muy creyente a dios y asistió a una escuela para convertirse en padre, pero decidió tomar la carrera de medicina. Aparte de que es Gay y la religión católica no le permitía revelar su sexualidad al Vaticano, así que decidió dejar de ser católico y dedicarse a la medicina, pero puede casarnos o eso nos dijo él. Es una persona súper agradable y muy alegre. Creo que podríamos ser m****uy buenos amigos.**

**Christian esta muy contento con que nuestra boda sea por el civil, aunque ambos estamos demasiado felices... Su familia acepto y no podemos estar de mejor forma.**

-Bella...-Me llama Edward y yo levanto la vista para verlo parado en la entrada de mi cuarto, le sonrió súper feliz, le tiendo los brazos como si quisiera que me cargara. Él entra corriendo hacia mi, me toca mi cara y me deposita un beso en la camisura de los labios. A mi no me incomoda, es mi mejor amigo y es gay, aparte de que tiene pareja. Pero se que desde la puerta no se verá muy bien que digamos, solo ruego porque nadie nos haya visto.

-¿Besando a mi esposa sin mi permiso Cullen?-La voz de Christian hace que me separe de Edward muy rápido, haciendo que me mareé, volteo a ver a la puerta y veo la mirada de Christian se ve muy enojado. Como si quisiera estrangular a Edward. Su mirada de me miedo, se que siempre se a puesto celoso aunque Gays, bisexuales o lo que sean se acerquen a mi. Pero el siguiente comentario de Edward me hace estremecer.

-Pues ya vez, te advertí una vez que si rompía con Jacob vendría detrás de Bella.

Muchasgaias por sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza se que no tengo escusa y no los marearé con escusas. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Tabien les aviso que abriré una encuesta en donde para que cuando termine esta historia hago otra. De igual manera será Crossover.

Me despido con abrazos tipo Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4

**_17 de Diciembre del 2014_**

**_Todo estuvo muy confuso, después de que Edward hiciera el comentario de lo quejaría cuando rompiera con Jacob lucharía por mi. Desde ese momento Christian cambio su semblante y nos dejo solos en el cuarto. Edward me dijo que era normal que tuviera contracciones, que como ser mi primer embarazo iba a tener muchas en los siguientes meses. La solución es que solo me tengo que acostar y tranquilizar mis pensamientos._**

**_Pensé que en la cena todo iba a estar bien, pero para mi mala suerte Anastasia se presente en la cena y no se despegó de Christian en toda la noche, hasta que me empezó a decir que el embarazo me dejaría gorda y con muchas cicatrices en el estomago y que me llenaría de paño. Yo simplemente me dedique a decirle "Mi hijo lo vale"._**

**_18 de Diciembre del 2015 _**

**_He empezado a planear nuestra Navidad, he puesto el árbol con ayuda de Edward y de Gail. Nuestras decoraciones son completamente blancas, se que ha Christian le gustan las decoraciones sencillas, ningún color muy extravagante. Es por esa razón por la que decore de esta manera con la esperanza que Christian pase las navidades con nosotros, aunque cada vez pierdo mas las esperanza, apenas y llego a dormir en las últimas dos noches. En la mayor parte del tiempo esta fuera, he llamado a la oficina y Andrea dice que esta teniendo problemas. La próxima semana podré volver a trabajar, había olvidado decirte que Christian me había prohibido ir a trabajar desde Noviembre, pero me siento inútil en la casa así que volveré al trabajo y creo que todo marchara bien._**

**_20 de Diciembre del 2014_**

**_Edward me recomendó hacerme otro ultrasonido, cree que el primero pudo fallar. Así que quiere estar seguro de que mi bebé estará seguro, le he dicho que serán dos. Pero él dice que será uno nada mas. Así que le he dicho a Christian por si le interesa, pero él me ignoro como si no estuviera en la casa. Cada vez me duele mas su rechazo, es como si simplemente me quisiera tener porque soy su esposa._**

**_21 de Diciembre del 2014._**

**_Edward tenía razón, no son gemelos. Solo es un bebé, les he dicho a los Grey y están igual de emocionados, Grace quiere averiguar como es que el primer ultrasonido salió mal y el segundo si estuvo bien, lo que Edward le ha dicho es que debido a un fecho en las instalaciones se escucho el eco del corazón de mi bebé. _**

**_22 de Diciembre del 2014._**

**_Edward me ha ayudado a escoger la cena de Navidad: Lasagna de Carne, ravioles y muchos, muchos postres. _**

**_A Christian le he dicho que es lo que vamos a cenar y he podido ver como se le iluminaba la cara cuando le mencione la Lasagna, pero rápidamente borro ese gesto, como si no quisiera que yo viera que algo lo hace feliz. _**

**_23 de Diciembre del 2014_**

**_Christian me dejo en mi antiguo puesto de trabajo pero solo que esta vez puso mi escritorio en su oficina, así me puede tener vigilada las 12 horas de trabajo. Aunque en ocasiones se sale y me deja "sola". Lo que significa que no me deja salir sin que nadie este a mi lado, la comida que he pedido es recibida primero por Andrea que revisa que es lo que pido. Christian desde que yo era una niña es muy estricto con mi alimentación. Hay un recuerdo de hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando tenía 14 años, quise ir a comer pizza con unas amigas. Christian al descubrir que sus padres me habían dado permiso para ir armo un escándalo diciendo que no me iba a dejar ir sola, Grace y Carrick aceptaron, creyendo que iba a hacer bueno para mi que tuviera a alguien mayor cerca, lo malo fue cuando llego la pizza y Christian llego con una ensalada para mi. Christian siempre ha manejado mi vida._**

**_25 de Diciembre del 2014_**

**_ Ayer fue Navidad y Christian ni siquiera se presentó, quien estuvo conmigo en todo momento fue Edward, me trajo unos chocolates, ropa de maternidad y un collar. A mi bebé le trajo varias piezas de ropa y muchos peluches, cenamos la Lasagna y dejamos varios trozos a Christian, de postre comimos un poco de Tiramisu, Zepole, pastel y muchas cosas más. _**

**_Edward se quedo a dormir y hoy en la mañana que baje las escaleras me encontré con varios regalos al rededor del árbol. Todos envueltos en cajas coloridas, excepto uno... La caja era color gris y adentro contenía una pulsera con un dije de una nota musical, ese no tenía quien lo mando. Pero supe inmediatamente que había sido de Christian, y por un momento fui feliz. Hasta que saque la tarjeta que estaba en la caja, era de un hospital privado y con letra a computadora estaba escrito... PRACTÍCATE EL ARBOTO. _**

**_Fue muy duro para mi ver esas palabras, mas porque creí que con la pulsera estaba aceptando a mi bebé, pero estaba realmente equivocada. En lugar de eso me mando una maldita tarjeta de un hospital privado. Creo que eso es el vivo ejemplo de que todavía no lo acepta y no creo que lo acepte en un muy largo tiempo. ¿Podré yo soportar todo este tiempo? Lo mas importante ¿Mi bebé podrá soportar estos cambios de animo?_**

"Esto cada vez se vuelve mas complicado." Pienso mientras cierro mi diario, es difícil estar en la misma habitación con Christian, hoy que es 25 de Diciembre simplemente me ha llamado dos veces y eso para decirme que esperaba mañana el reporte en su escritorio y para que no se me olvidara la junta de los accionistas. Parezco mas su maldita empleada que su esposa, en ocasiones imagino que el escritorio en donde trabaja es mas importante que yo. Pero de todo esto algo bueno tuve que haber sacado, Edward casi vive conmigo (Christian ya casi ni esta) duerme en la misma cama que yo, me ayuda a bajar las escaleras, pelea en la cocina con Gail para ver que desayunaremos y si lo puedo desayunar. Vamos de compras y compramos muchas cosas para mi bebé, en menos de una semana ya hemos decorado la habitación de mi bebé. Como todavía es muy pequeño no se puede ver que va a hacer aunque yo creo firmemente que va a hacer una niña, pero Edward cree que es un niño. Así que hemos comprado solo cosas de color neutro. En dos meses será mi tercer ultrasonido, él doctor dice que calculo mal mi tiempo de gestación y que puede ser que tenga mas de dos meses.

Estoy tan feliz, en menos de lo que esperaba tendré a mi bebé en mis brazos y podré abrazarlo y quererlo mucho. Aunque también estoy preocupada, temo porque Christian todavía no haya asimilado mi embarazo para entonces.

POV CHRISTIAN.

Ayer que fue 24 de Diciembre no llegue a la casa, no soporto la idea de estar ahí después de que Isabella decorara una de las habitaciones vacías para él bebé, me incomoda mucho estar ahí siento que él bebé se esta convirtiendo en la prioridad de Isabella, ósea se esta convirtiendo en lo que yo mas temía.

Isabella y yo ya no dormimos en la misma habitación, él que duerme ahí es Edward. De Edward duerme cuatro veces a la semana ahí, y tres ella esta sola. En ocasiones voy a verla dormir como lo hice antier, me sigue gustando verla dormir. Se ve tan tierna y tan calmada, como si nada la tocara mientras duerme, es como un bello ángel que deja descansar sus alas y cierra sus perfectos párpados para poder ser mas hermosa si es posible, el verla dormir me hace sentir como cuando yo tenía 23 y ella 13 (Se que sueno como un pedofilo, pero la toque hasta que ella me dejo, nunca hice nada que ella no quisiera) y la veía estar en el celular escuchando su música, me encantaba escucharla cantar mientras lo hacía y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música. O cuando ella cumplió los 14 y yo entre a cuarto para verla dormir y la escuche susurrar mi nombre, eso era hermoso. Él saber que era él único hombre con quien ella soñaba, podía pasar horas viéndola dormir hasta que era su hora de despertar y yo me excusaba diciendo que apenas había entrado, ahora es diferente, ya no soy el único hombre con quien ella sueña. Mi nombre ya no sale de sus labios y una sonrisa aparece instantáneamente, ahora es Edward lo que dice y sonríe como enamorada. Es cuando me invade el miedo, tengo miedo de perderla y se que con mis acciones no estoy logrando nada, pero también me invade la felicidad. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Ana, y los sentimientos que siento por Bella están disminuyendo. Pero no se, él día de hoy cuando llegue a las cuatro de la mañana y me encontré con un plato de Lasagna (Que Bella sabe que es mi favorita) sentí cosas moverse en mi interior, eso sólo pudo haber sido idea de Bella, Edward ha hablado conmigo y dice que si no se ha llevado a Bella es porque ella todavía me ama, pero en la menor oportunidad se la llevara.

Le compre a Bella una pulsera con un dije de nota musical (Ambos compartimos el amor por la música), Anastasia me ayudo a envolverlo, obviamente no estaba muy feliz ya que a ella le compre una carta postal. Deje la caja arriba de una de colores, se que los regalos los mandaron mis papás con Taylor y algunos los dejo Edward. Eso me hace sentir muchos celos, pero se que mi regalo le encanto. O eso creo apenas veré su reacción.

-Quiero que subas las barda.-Escucho la voz de Isabella mientras abro la puerta de la casa, he visto el carro de Elliot en la entrada por lo que puede que sea con él con quien hable.

-Te recomiendo que pongas una de vidrio que no se rompa con facilidad, porque si pones la de fierros, que es la que tienes en estos momento puede ser que pase por ahí y se caiga.-Genial, van a remodelar mi casa y yo ni enterado.

-¿La de vidrio no se rompe?-pregunta Bella, subo las escaleras para ver que ya no hay el bar andar que daba a la entrada-Christian.-Dice Sorprendida al verme en casa, me acerco a ella con una sonrisa y la tomo de la cintura.

-Amor.-Antes que pueda responder le planto un beso en la boda, el beso es tranquilo y muy dulce. Tengo que fingir delante de Elliot, mi familia sabe que todo esta bien. La siento tensa, en otra ocasión ella me hubiera devolvido el beso, pero ahora se aleja de mi como si mi contacto la quemara. Volteo a ver a Elliot y él nos ve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se ha tragado lo que le he dicho y he hecho.-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto y giro de reojo a Bella, ella ve fijamente hacia la mesa de la planta baja.

-Vamos a tirar los barandales para poner otros para que mi sobrino no corra riesgo de caerse.-Dice con una enorme sonrisa. Voltea hacia Bella-¿Los de vidrio?

-Mejor, hay que poner unos con otro diseño más complicado del mismo material, y más altos.-Dice y voltea a verme.-¿Estas de acuerdo?-Ni amor, ni cariño solamente me dice si estoy de acuerdo y es lo único que me dice, me acerco a ella y le tomo el vientre,

-Lo mejor para lo bebé-La siento tensarse y me aparta la mano de su viendo de un manotazo, ahora es ella quien me rechaza, Elliot ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

-Esta bien, creo que quedaría bien.-Nos dice y su celular suena.-Me tengo que ir, Kate quiere que vayamos a la degustación del banquete, pero seguimos hablando.-Nos dice y se despide con un beso de nosotros, escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse, Bella baja las escaleras y yo bajo detrás de ella, no le he visto mi pulsera. La tomo del brazo fuertemente, la hago girar hacia mi.

-¿Donde esta?-Le pregunto y ella me mira con rabia, me esta provocando.-Dímelo.-Le doblo mas el brazo y veo dolor es su cara.

-Ve a tu habitación, ahí esta,-Se zafa de mi con brusquedad y sube corriendo las escaleras, yo la intento seguir pero se encierra en la habitación del feto.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, al entrar veo que esta la caja en medio de la cama. La tomo y veo la pulsera dentro, pero hay algo mas, una tarjeta y otro papel. Me quedo de pieza cuando lo veo, es la clínica que investigue para que Isabella se hiciera el aborto, pero no había vuelto a saber de ella hasta ahora. Saco la nota y la miro fijamente, es claro que alguien mas metió esto ahí. Intento adivinar pero hay algo masa otra nota. La saco y veo que dice.

"¿CREES QUE ESTO ES AMOR?"

Fguvugvhjbhuvfydtesersrvuhbuhftydtew strgijbugdtrfijbugf

Eso es todo ojalá les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y de una vez les aviso. E los siguientes capítulos se harán una serie de preguntas y quien conteste la mayoría les dedicare un One-Shot. De Twilight, FSOG, crossover de los dos.

Muchas gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**26 De Diciembre del 2014**

**Christian no sabe ni como actuar después de que no acepte su regalo, en la cena Edward no vino por lo que tuve que cenar con Christian (No quería, pero me grito desde el comedor. Que si no baja lo iba a lamentar) cenamos de las sobras de ayer. No hablamos, por lo que hubo un silencio incomodo. Durante toda la cena sentí su mirada sobre mi, pero no voltee a verlo. Ya no me importa lo que piense Christian, cada momento que pasa lo noto mas distante. Pero hoy tendremos que fingir de nuevo. Grace nos ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ellos a su casa en Cancún, por desgracia Anastasia vendrá con nosotros. Me he rehusado a ir pero Christian me ha gritado que es a fuerzas. **

-Isabella.-Me llama entrando a la habitación. Cierro mi diario y lo meto en las maletas, me levanto de enderezo y tomo mi maleta, estoy apunto de agacharme para recoger la otra del suelo pero Christian se ha adelantado y ya la a agarrado. Le ruedo los ojos y salgo de la habitación.-Mis padres están abajo, pon buena cara.-Me dice cuando me ha alcanzado, le sonrió con ironía y empezamos a bajar las escaleras agarrados de la mano. Sonrió cuando veo a Grace y a Carrick al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Bella, en tu estado es mal que cargues peso!-Me regaña Grace y Carrick se acerca a quitarme la maleta.

-Gracias.-Le susurro y suelto la mano de Christian para acercarme a abrazar a Grace, ella me estrecha entre sus brazo y yo sonrío feliz. Me gusta sentir a Grace.

-Nena, los tacones.-Me regaña otra vez.-El golpeteo le puede hacer daño al bebé.

-Es lo mismo que le he dicho, mamá-Dice Christian y se acerca a tomarme de la cintura. Me pega a su cuerpo y yo me tenso.-Pero es terca, no hace caso.-Mentiroso, tu solo quieres que aborte a mi bebé. A ti no te importa su salud. Quiero decir, pero no lo hago

-Es cierto, es mi culpa no he seguido las instrucciones que tu y Christian me hacen.-De nuevo lo protejo.

-Bueno, cariño. Espero que no lleves tacones. Porque no te dejare ponértelos.-Niego con la cabeza divertida, esta vez no llevo tacones en mi maleta.-Bueno, vámonos que el Jet nos esperado. Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Kate y Ana ya están ahí.-Nos dice y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, al salir Gail nos despide diciéndonos que nos espera en una semana. Suben las maletas a una de las camionetas y cada pareja se sube a su carro. Carrick y Grace en el BMW negro de Grace y Christian y yo en mi Audi R8 color azul rey.

Cuando salimos de la visión de ellos Christian me mira severamente.

-Te quiero muy feliz y sonriente. No quiero que se den cuenta que nada esta mal entre nosotros, durmiéremos en la misma cama, pasearemos agarrados de la mano, iremos de compras y haremos todas esas cosas que hacíamos cuando salíamos de viaje.-Me dice y me toma la mano, la separo inmediatamente.-No quiero que suceda eso mientras caminamos, cuando quiera tomar tu vientre lo haré, tengo que lucir orgulloso de ese engendro.

-Basta.-Le digo y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-No, te lo repito de ese maldito engendro tendré que lucir orgulloso.-Lo volteo a ver con odio.

-Déjame decirte que también es tuyo,-Eso hace que su rostro se ensombrezca, pero solo dura unos pequeños segundos.

-Por desgracia es de los dos, si solo fuera mío no tendría porque odiarlo.-Sus palabras me dejan tiesa, me ha repetido miles de veces que él no quiere hijos. Pero ahora me confirma que soy yo el problema.

POV CHRISTIAN.

No me he podido aguantar ni un segundo mas, ya tengo bastante con tenerla que aguantar en la casa y ahora mis padres nos han invitado a pasar Año nuevo en Cancún. Y justo tengo que fingir que quiero a ese maldito engendro que lleva en su vientre, hemos peleado y yo lo he llamado engendro, ella me ha recordado que es mío y yo no he podido pensar que si no fuera de ella y mío, todo estaría bien pero tampoco puedo evitar que si ese niño solo fuera mío, todo estaría bien. Pero no se si lo pensé o lo dije, por lo que la volteo a ver cuando noto que se ha quedado callada, puedo ver que esta mas pálida de lo que acostumbra y veo que esta viendo hacia delante con la mirada perdida. Mierda, lo he dicho en voz alta.

-Yo... Este...-Intento decir pero ya hemos llegado a la pista, Bella sale como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la entrada del jet. Apago el carro y también salgo, uno de los que cuidan nuestros carros se acerca y le aviento las llaves, Bella ya ha subido las escaleras del jet. Las subo y me encuentro con una platica muy animada en el interior.

-¡Se supone que yo debía comprar la cuna! ¡No Edward!-Dice Kate sentada en uno de los sillones con una copa de vino en mano, me he tardado más en entrar de lo que pensé.

-Edward, quería regalarle la habitación a los bebés...-Intenta explicar Bella y solo la mención de él hace que me sienta incomodo y una profunda ira me invada .

-Y también ropa, pañales y todo lo que tenga que ver con el bebé. No es justo-Dice Elliot ahora, todos ríen y toman de lo que tienen en la manos.

Kate vino.

Elliot vodka

Ethan wisky.

Ana brandy.

Mia ron.

Volteo a ver a Isabella y veo que esta sentada a lado de Ethan, me sorprendo por ese hecho. Se supone que Ethan y Mía nunca se separan. Giro la cabeza hacia mi hermana y Anastasia, están separadas de todos, solo que también se integran a la conversación.

-Cierto, "Bella". Hasta creo que ese niño es de Edward y no de Christian.-Es el comentario venenoso que suelta Anastasia, Bella la voltea a ver de mala manera-Digo, si es con él con quien pasas la mayoría del tiempo.-Cierra la boca Anastasia, nadie de mi familia lo sabia.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso?-Pregunta Bella mirándome fijamente, el a,bien te se siente tenso. Todos se han quedado callados y solo esperan la respuesta de Anastasia. Esta me voltea a ver y niego con la cabeza, no puede decirle a Isabella que he sido yo quien le ha dicho.-Habla Anastasia.

-Solo lo supongo, después de la cena ha Edward se le ha visto muy emocionado por lo del bebé...

-Es mi mejor amigo,-La interrumpe Bella poniendo una mano enfrente de su cara.-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Si, pero Edward luce más como el padre del bebé que Christian. Te acompaña a todas tu citas, van a comprar cosas para el bebé juntos. Eso es muy extraño.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Edward esta muy emocionado por mi bebé, él pensó que íbamos a esperar mas tiempo.-Dice refiriéndose a mi, giro la cabeza a otro lado y veo a mis padres en la entrada parados, me miran con curiosidad. Han escuchado parte de la pelea.

-Bueno, no es el único ¿Verdad Christian?-Dice Anastasia y giro mi rostro hacia ella.-Creo que Christian también se llevo una enorme sorpresa y no por eso luce tan emocionado.

-Eso no es...-Intento hablar pero Isabella interrumpe.

-¿Y eso a ti que? Si Christian esta emocionado o no, es mi problema y el de él. No el tuyo.-Dice dejando a Anastasia de una sola pieza.-A veces pienso que me tienes envidia porque soy la que esta esperando el bebé y no tu.-Se levanta y voltea a ver a mis padres.-Me voy a acostar, si necesitan algo. Saben donde estoy.-Camina hacia la parte trasera del Jet que es donde están las habitaciones.

El ambiente es mas tenso d leo que imaginaba, veo a mis amigos padres y ellos me hacen una señal para que vaya a buscar a Bella, niego con la cabeza, ella esta muy alterada ahorita y si la voy a buscar va a explotar y dirá cosas que quiero mantener en secreto. Ellos niegan con la cabeza y se acercan a saludar a todos, eso hace que ya no se sienta tanta presión, volteo a ver a Anastasia y es muy claro el mensaje que le mando: 'Estas en problemas' Ella se pone pálida y baja mirada a sus pies, por las bocinas se escucha la voz del piloto. Nos da señales para que nos abrochemos los cinturones, todos dejan sus copas y se sientan bien. Me siento más alejados de todos y hago lo que se me ha indicado, Anastasia me voltea a ver nerviosa en un momento y yo niego con la cabeza, no quiero hablar con ella ahorita. Me urge arreglar las cosas. Si no esto estallare y no hablo del avión.

El avión despega y a los diez minutos nos indican que nos podemos quitar los cinturones, me levanto de mi lugar y me acerco a servirme una copa de champagne. Tomo un sorbo y dejo que las burbujas se deslicen libremente por mi garganta, es una exquisita sensación, cierro los ojos por un momento y después dejo la copa, tengo que buscar a Bella.

-Voy a ver como esta.-Anunció y todos asienten, Anastasia que mira por la ventana me voltea a ver y después cruza los brazos.

Esta haciendo uno de su berrinches, pero no me importa tengo que ver a Bella, o si no mis padres van a sospechar. Camino por el mismo lugar que Bella ha seguido y entro en la habitación, al entrar veo a Bella dormida en medio de la cama, me quedo tieso. Esto me recuerda cuando nos fuimos de luna miel.

_Flash Back _

_-Por fin ere mía,-Le susurro mientras la abrazo por la espalda, ella se gira hacia mi y me sonríe._

_-Siempre he sido tuya.-Me dice y une nuestros labios. La beso con todo el amor que siento pro ella y sonrió contra sus labios, ella hace lo mismo y nos separamos mientras nos sonreímos como idiomas embobados._

_-Eso es cierto, pero ahora puedo llamarte señora Grey,-Ella sonríe por la mención de su nuevo apellido y vuelve a unir sus labios a los mío. Ahora nos separamos cuando el piloto nos indica que pasemos a nuestros asientos y nos pongamos nuestros cinturones. Hacemos lo que se nos indica, nos sentamos juntos y nos tomamos las manos, ella me sonríe y pase acurruca contra mi, pasan unos minutos y nos quitamos nuestro cinturones. Nos levantamos y caminamos a la barra, nos sirvo una copa de champagne. Nos la tomamos con calma y después dejamos las copas, ella se muerde el labio sabiendo que sigue a continuación. Se acerca un poco a mi y sube sus manos por mi pecho, es la única que me puede tocar de esa manera, la tomo de la cintura y junto nuestros labios, ya no es un beso tierno, es un beso francés lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas bailan, seguimos besándonos por unos minutos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.-Vamos al cuarto,-Le digo y ella se pone roja, baja la mirada y se muerde el labio, le tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el cuarto, al entrar el aroma de Velas y chocolate nos inunda la nariz, esto solo puede ser obra de Kate y de la amiga de Bella, Alice. En medio de la cama hay un corazón hecho por pétalos, Bella se acerca y acaricia las colcha, me acerco por detrás y le muevo el cabello a un lado, beso con pasión y ella gime._

_-Chris...-Me dice en un susurro, una de mis manos se va al cierre de su vestido, una se va a uno de sus hombros y mi boca se pega a su oído._

_-Desde que te vi caminar hacia mi con este vestido he deseado quitártelo.-Chupo su oreja y empiezo a bajar el cierre de su vestido, ella hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanza mi boca. Le meto la lengua y ella se estremece aun con su cuello torcido, hago que se gire hacia mi sin dejar de besarnos y le bajo los tirantes del vestido. Ella saca sus brazos y yo le acaricio estos, puedo sentir como su piel se pone chincha y después suspira en mi boca, me separo de ella para ver como su vestido cae a sus pies, no trae brasier se sonroja y yo le sonrió.-Eres hermosa.-Tomo su boca entre la mía y la beso con ahínco, ella se enreda sus brazos a mi alrededor y yo la tomo del trasero, por inercia se cuelga como chango con todo y piernas, sus tacones rozan mi trasero._

_Nos recuesto en la cama mientras nos seguimos besando, mis manos buscan sus bragas y se las empiezo a bajar, puedo sentir como se estremece y gime. Le quito la ropa interior y me separo de ella solo para ver como se muerde el labio mientras me ve mira con intensidad._

_-Todavía traes mucha ropa puesta, déjame ayudarte.-Le sonrió con picardía y ella se endereza lo justo para empezar a quitarme el saco y la camisa, no he llevado corbata. Cuando llega a mi pantalón me empieza a besar el abdomen y sorpresivamente ejerce toda su fuerza y me hace quedar debajo de ella, se sienta con cada una de sus perfectas piernas a un lado de las mías, se muerde el labio y se inclina y pasa sus dientes por mi barbilla, suelto un fuerte un gemido y ella ríe, pero no deja de pasar lengua y dientes por todo mi tordos. Su contacto hace estremecerme, la volteo a ver cuando ha dejado de besarme, ella me sonríe desde mis pantalones para pasar a desabrocharlos y liberar mi polla.-¿Puedo hacerlo?-Me pregunta inocentemente acariciando me de arriba abajo, siseo por la sensación y ese es su pase para que continúe._

_-Oh, cielos…—Digo mientras se mete mi polla en su boca. —Mierda…—mi orgasmo se está acumulando con fuerza. Siento como si fuera a explotar, tener su boca al rededor es lo mejor de la vida, enreda su lengua como si esta fuera una serpiente. Sube su mirada hacia mi y me mira con inocencia.-Oh, cielos, Bella, mas nena. Traga mas,... Ohhh así.-grito mientras la miro directamente a los ojos, se la saca de la boca y se dirige a mis testiculos, los lame mientras sus una de sus manos se mueve de arriba abajo por todo mi eje. Siento como el orgasmo se va a cercando, ella se vuelve a meter mi polla en su boca mientras su mano juega con mis bolas. Ese gesto hace que mi orgasmo se acerque cada vez mas.-Bella, bebé... Me voy a correr, sácatela si no quieres que te llene.-Le digo y ella se la saca de la boca, me siento desilusionado al instante. _

_-Tengo sed, dame leche.-Me dice con voz sensual para después volvérsela a meter a la boca, el placer es un estruendo cuando es la hora de mi orgasmo, mi semen se dispersa por mi polla y Bella lo recibe gustosa y lo traga todo con avidez, siento que todavía sigo editado cuando Bella la ha soltado. La volteo a ver y veo como empieza a subir por mi cuerpo como una serpiente. Sus pechos rozan el mío y la tomo del trasero y la pongo a la altura de mi polla, ella se empieza a mover para hacer fricción. Gimo de nuevo mientras junto mi boca a la suya, puedo sentir mi sabor combinado con el suyo. Es una exquisita combinación; se empieza a rozar más rápido, me separo para empezar a jadear, nuestras bocas siguen estando a centímetros, me mira con una sonrisa; no puedo adivinar su siguiente movimiento hasta que se deja caer llenándose de mi, suelta un grito lleno de exitación. Hecha la caza hacia atrás dejándome libre acceso a sus pechos y a sus senos, los cuales empiezo a besar y mordisquear, ella empieza a moverse de una forma tan deliciosa que me hace ver las estrellas. Pero no me satisface por completo. Quiero mas, nos hago cambiar de posición, ahora yo estoy arriba la empiezo a embestir con más velocidad, y ella empieza a jadear._

_-Mas, por favor.-Me empieza a pedir, pero yo no quiero que me lo diga así._

_-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer,-Le digo y empiezo a ir mas despacio.-Hazlo o me detendré.-Tomo una de sus piernas y la pongo en mi cadera, mi mano empieza a descender con lentitud y ya me encuentro en su pantorrilla, puedo notar que sigue trayendo los tacones puestos.-Me gusta joderte, cuando traes los tacones.-Le digo.-Pero me gusta mas joderte mientras haces lo que te pido ahora.-Ella se acerca a besar mis labios y yo los acepto gustoso, ahora es ella quien invade mi boca y yo la acepto, nuestras lenguas se mueven a velocidad mientras ella gime. Se separa y me mira con exitación._

_-Merda ... di più.-Me empieza a decir en italiano y yo le sonrió abiertamente, empiezo a moverme con más rapidez pero sin menos fuerza.-Per favore , ti amo , ti amo .-Se que quiere que vaya más rápido y con mas fuerza, eso es lo que le doy. Ella me toma del cuello y me mira a los ojos.-Ohh Dio , non si fermano .-Me pide y yo la obedezco, no me quiero detener ni un poquito._

_Siento como sus paredes me empiezan a apretar y como ella misma se va impulsando hacia mi, esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar. Estoy apunto de venirme, se que ella esta igual y quiero que se venga conmigo. Separo mi pecho un poco y dirijo mi mano hacia su clitoris, ella empieza a jadear en busca de aire, me mira con gracia y con una de sus manos me toma el trasero para que no me aleje, con su otra mano agarra mis testiculos y los empieza a masajear. Esto es mas de lo que ambos podemos soportar, explotó en su interno y ella a mi alrededor oprimiendo mi polla entre sus entrañas. Caigo a su lado, ella gira su rostro y me sonríe con ternura, es una de las cosas que amo de ella. Durante el coito pierde su timidez, pero cuando terminamos vuelve a hacer ella misma._

_-Te amo, nena.-ale digo y ella me sonríe, tomo las sabanas y nos cubro con ellas, la abrazo.-Amo tus ojos, amo tu boca, amo tu vagina y te amo a ti.-Le digo haciendo que ría, se gira hacia mi y me abraza, descansa su cabeza en mi pecho._

_-Amo i tuoi occhi , io amo i tuoi capelli , amo le tue labbra , mi piace il tuo pene e tutto questo, io ti amo più della mia stessa vita-Sigue hablándome en italiano y la aprieto contra mi._

_-Te amo mas que nada en este mundo, mi vida sin ti seria como un hoyo negro.-Le susurro, puedo sentir como deja un beso en mi pecho. Esta agitada, agotada, cansada.-Descansa amor, yo velaré tus sueños y cuidare de ti._

_-¿Siempre?-Me pregunta medio dormida, deposito un beso en su cabello._

_-siempre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

La miro mientras duerme, sus ojos se ven hinchados, ha de haber estado llorando los últimos diez minutos. Se ve tan frágil y tierna, me quiero golpear por el daño que le estoy haciendo, me acerco a ella y depósito mi mano en su rostro. Lo empiezo a acariciar con suavidad y determinación, se ve tan tierna, veo sus manos, las tiene alrededor de su vientre. Por inercia mis manos se van a las de ella, es algo que siempre hacia cuando dormíamos juntos. Pero ahora ya no, ahora ella ya no duerme conmigo. Me siento mal, quiero que vuelva a dormir conmigo y que formemos una familia.

-Jared-Digo, no se porque pero me gusta. Quiero que se llame así el bebé, le vuelvo acariciar la cara y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, pero es borrada por lo que viene a continuación.

-Edward...-Susurra aun dormida,-Te amo.

El aire se me va de los pulmones.

€'jn'€&amp;€&amp;€&amp;€&amp;€&amp;€&amp;€&amp;"&amp;"&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

Significados:

Mierda ... más .

Por favor, te amo, te amo

Ohh Dios mío, no te detengas.

Me encantan tus ojos , me encanta tu cabello , me encantan tus labios , me ncanta su pene y sobretodo eso, Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

comenten que les pareció y aquí viene la primer pregunta.

¿De qué país es Bella?


End file.
